


need.

by vesuvivian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dumbification, F/M, Female Bodied Reader, Female Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Squirting, Switch!Eren, Unprotected Sex, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvivian/pseuds/vesuvivian
Summary: your body had been acting in weird ways, but the most notable thing was: an unquenchable need to be fucked.**no capitalization, tbh, idk if i like to write smut so formally.**english isn't my first language, so i'm scared some things written here are slightly weird? I think it's good overall, though.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	need.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut ever and i'm actually really happy with it lol. if anyone has any tips/suggestions how to make this better, please leave them in the comments; i appreciate any advice that'll better my writing.

your breasts were sore, nipples looking supple and perky; they'd been like this for almost a week, aching, hurting and you were fully surprised when you looked down to your shirt and saw a wet spot on your left breast.

your body had been acting in weird ways, some days you'd sweat for no reason, your emotions were heightened, causing you to cry at the littlest thing, and other days you were horny without being able to satiate your desire-today being one of those-but never had your breasts produced milk on their own. this was a first.

eren walked into your shared apartment, settling things down as he usually did, but you didn't greet him like you did every day. instead, you were holed up in your room, sweating, and panting. your fingers were deep inside your cunt, ass up and face down. whimpering noises fell from your lips, feeling yourself flex and stretch around your fingers, longing for your boyfriend's cock to stuff you. lines of saliva dribbled down your slightly agape mouth. your tits were leaking a bit more now, leaving big, wet spots on your tshirt.

 _what the fuck is wrong with me?_ you asked yourself in your mind while letting out a frustrated moan. you'd driven yourself to climax three times already, and yet your body persisted, telling you that something else was missing. you were so focused on your fingers going in and out of your hole that you hadn't noticed your boyfriend standing in the doorway with a surprised expression. he cleared his throat.

you whipped your head in the direction of the sound, your eyes shining. you sighed, taking your fingers out of your slick which glittered with your wetness. you stood up from your bed, your mind a fuzzy mess, no thought clearer than the goal of getting him inside you.

you stood in front of him, staring into his river green eyes. he opened his mouth to say something, but your lips crashed against his. he let out a surprised sound, eyes going wide. your hand reached for his cock quickly, feeling him through his pants, he let out a low grunt before separating your lips.

"babe, what the _fuck_ is going on with you today?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. you let out an annoyed sound, drunk on lust.

"i just need to get fucked, by you, i _need this_." your hand squeezed his hard bulge, making him let out a gasp. he nodded.

both of you walked backwards towards your bed while making out, saliva being exchanged between you two. once he laid you down, you were spread apart looking pretty for him. he stared at your shirt.

"are your breasts leaking?" he asked, amazed. you nodded. something in eren's mind clicked, making him blush, and his erection become harder. you smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his head.

"you wanna be my baby boy? mommy's little cock stuffer?" you cooed, teasing him. he took in a sharp breath, looking away. eren had expressed having certain kinks and fetishes, mommy roleplay being one of the biggest, but you never agreed to it because the concept was bizarre and kind of grossed you out...but, today was an exception, you were willing to do whatever it took to get him to give you what your body craved.

you placed your foot against his bulge, kneading it. "c'mon," you pleaded. "i know you want to suck on these. be mommy's sweet baby boy and milk her sore tits. they're waiting for you." you bit your lip, your eyes almost watery from excitement.

that was all it took.

he went in to kiss you, but his kiss was sloppy, desperate; he left wet trails from your chin to your neck. when he finally reached your chest, you could almost _hear_ his exhilarated heartbeats. you grabbed him by his long hair before he could move your shirt away.

"let mommy do it for you." you lifted your shirt, revealing your breasts and your puffy nipples. his eyes glistened with excitement. your breast leaked naturally, making him take a sharp inhale. you let go of his hair, placing your hand against one of his cheeks. "are you hungry, darling?" he had a doe-eyed look on his face, nodding slowly. you brought his face close to your tits. "then eat."

his lips closed around one of your breasts, immediately suckling on it. the warmth of his mouth sent your head into a frenzy, your eyesight slightly blurring. his tongue played with your nipple, flicking it up and down, leaving soft bites on it. you moaned, loving every second of it; almost feeling as though you could cum from this sensation alone.

eren's suckling turned into sucking, you noted his adam's apple moving up and down and the noises he made felt like music to your ears. he let go of your nipple to look at you, mouth looking full but remaining closed. you lifted an eyebrow.

"are mommy's breasts feeding you well?" you asked him, caressing one of his cheeks gently. he nodded, giving you a tight-lipped smile. "show me."

eren parted his lips slowly as milk dripped out of them, leaving dribbles of white saliva on his chin. you smiled.

"come here," he leaned his face towards yours at your request, you opened your mouth. "spit." his eyes widened at the command and then quickly softened. he was in sex heaven right now, so excited that he could probably finish in his pants from this. 

he spat the remaining milk into your mouth and your tongues interlocked. you kissed him gently, both your lips a sopping, wet mess of saliva and breast milk. his hips came down meeting yours and you felt his bulge moving against your entrance. his face was flushed, he looked ready to be fucked out-the same way you did.

"mom, may i _please_ -" you grinded against his clothed cock, making him moan before he could finish his question. your juices coated his pants now, leaving a dark mark where you moved. your hands quickly went to his bulge, unbuttoning the fabric that contained it and pulling it down enough for his cock to peak through. he gasped at the contact of your hands against his throbbing tip, pre-cum coating his head.

"mommy, _please_ , i want to fuck you so bad." he pleaded. you wanted to take him up on his offer immediately, your body yelling at you milk his cock, but you didn't want this to end quickly. you sat up, telling him to relax.

"suck on mommy's breast for a bit, okay?" he nodded eagerly. he leaned back, placing his mouth on one of your breasts, while you cradled his head. his eyes closed while he sucked; your hands traveled towards his cock, palming it gently. he let out a whimper at your touch.

"m- mom" his frenzied voice coming to your ears.

"hm?" you looked at his face, flushed, bubbles of spit forming in his mouth, forehead sweat with hair sticking to it. you took your hand away from his cock to spit on it, placing it back to where it was. eren's mind was blank, he tried forming words, but all he could feel was your hand and your love. you began to stroke his cock gently, watching as he alternated between sucking your tit and moaning; his hips began to do small thrusts which caused you to smile.

"mommy's baby boy is _so_ desperate, isn't he?" you leaned in, planting a kiss on his forehead while your hand picked up its pace.

"ngh... _ah-_ " he made incomprehensible sounds, as if wanting to speak but unable to. his thrusts slowed once he felt his abdomen twitch, a sign that he was close to finishing. his mouth left your breast.

"mommy, i don't-" eren struggled to form words, his mouth agape. " _i don’t want to cum._ " he shook his head, eyes heavy lidded. you leaned into his ear, kissing it.

"mommy needs your cum, baby, she really wants you to cum for her." you whispered. he cried, shaking his head, eyes watery with tears threatening to fall. " _oh,_ " you pouted, kissing him near his eyes. his hips bucked, trying to get away from your hand.

"no, no, no, _no_ " he repeated, his moaning turning into mewls. your strokes slowed, becoming gentle. tears fell from his eyes, his breathing becoming labored.

" _AH-_ " his abdomen contracted and flexed, and your hand felt dripping warmth. eren's cum came out in spurts, staining his work shirt. his face was flushed red, tear stricken, while his body spasmed. you leaned into his face, rubbing your noses together.

" _i love you so much,_ " you kissed his open mouth and he barely managed to kiss back riding out his orgasm. you separated your face from his and brought your hand to your face, seeing his sticky cum all over it; your tongue licked it clean. you moved away from eren, letting him lay down while he caught his breath. you took his pants and underwear off, staring at his semi-hard cock. your cunt ached badly, wanting to take him in. you brought your face close to it, licking his tip as he twitched again.

"mommy, no- I- I'm still so sensitive, _please!_ " you shook your head at his words as you took his length into your mouth, his thick cock filling your crevices. you bobbed your head up and down, leaving his dick a sparkly mess with your spit. his cock began to harden again, which made you hum while going down on him. the vibration from your humming caused his knee to jerk, and his fists hit his side while he winced.

eren gripped the sheets tightly, knuckles going white. he felt himself being driven over the edge again, but this time he was more aware. his hands moved to grip your hair, pulling your head up and down his dick while letting out loud moans. loud slurping noises filled the room, until he choked you, forcing your head down his length and letting it stay there. your eyes watered as you stared up at him in awe. his eyes were closed tightly, unaware of the strain he was causing you. you coughed, slapping his thigh, to which he responded by pulling you up by your hair. lines of saliva connecting your lips to his cock formed and broke; your moth hung open with your tongue lolling out. he propped himself up on his elbows, opening his eyes to look at you and chuckled. 

"mommy's such a _slut_ for me." he said in a low growl. you laughed at his newfound enthusiasm; you knew what that look in his eye meant. you sat upright and he followed your lead, gripping your face and kissing you passionately. his other hand reached for your cunt, feeling between your folds. his hands were now dripping with your wetness, which was _a lot_ of it, considering the huge spot left where you were sitting this whole time.

you moaned into his mouth as you felt his fingers enter you, doing slow, in and out strokes. your arms wrapped around his neck and you broke the kiss by placing your head on his shoulder as he fingered you. slowly, he laid you on the bed keeping the motion, while giving you gentle kisses on your cheek, forehead, and lips. his fingers left your pussy, making you cry out in frustration.

"i'm gonna show you i'm a big boy." he positioned himself at your entrance while you nodded eagerly, finally getting what you've been wanting from the start. his cock began entering you slowly, and you gasped at the feeling of it expanding your walls. despite the way your pussy was gushing, the girth of his cock was something you're not sure you'd ever get used to.

" _fuck, eren, you're so thick, holy shit-_ " he thrusted the rest of his length in harshly, gaining a cry from you, yet his pace was slow-but deep-for now.

your mind went blank, and tears pricked around your eyes; you knew you had a role to play in this moment, but you felt too stupid to even _think_ , let alone, _act._ your mouth was agape while your boyfriend fucked you with no regards; incomprehensible sounds leaving your mouth. eren kissed you deeply and grabbed your chin, forcing you to focus on him instead of the feeling of him fucking you, but your eyes were zoning out.

"babe, look at me, _hey-_ " his green eyes searched your own. he tapped your cheek with his palm, making you look into his eyes fully. " _thaaat's right_ , baby, look at me." he couldn't help but laugh at how dumb you looked right now. you let out a smile, your mouth slightly salivating, leaving transparent trails on the corner of your lips.

" _oh dear!_ mommy, looks like they're struggling to even form a thought right now," he teased. eren grabbed your legs from where they were laying, lifting them to encourage you to wrap them around his waist; you tried your best to lock them in place behind his back, but even focusing on _that_ proved challenging to you, leaving your legs slightly raised as he moved.

he picked up his pace, and disgustingly loud noises filled the room-your juicy cunt making slushing sounds as his coated cock rammed into you mercilessly. you were so overwhelmed that you felt as though you could pass out mid-intercourse.

"am I a good son, mommy?" his voice asked, raspy with a tinge of anger. your eyes were heavy lidded, involuntary tears falling from them; you tried your best to articulate.

" _ah-, ah-, fuh..._ " was all you could answer, lewd noises, cries, and heavy breathing. his fast-paced thrusting pattern stopped, pulling out of you.

eren grabbed you by your arms, propping you up-your body slightly limp from the overload of pleasure you were experiencing. he flipped you over on your stomach, grabbing your waist to bring your cunt to meet his cock again, then pushing your head down with one hand-shoving your face into the mattress. he positioned himself behind you, and gave you a single, harsh thrust. you cried out in ecstasy.

" _answer me and tell me i'm a good son._ " he spoke to you from behind, practically growling. your hooded eyes looked around for him, as you took in small breaths.

_"nghh...ah- you"_

_thrust._

_"..you're ah-"_

_thrust._

_"AH- mnnn... you're a good…"_

_thrust._

_"son! you're..." you cried._

_thrust._

_"an amazing son!"_ you slurred. your hands gripped the sheets beneath you tightly, knuckles turning white. his thrusts deepened, as he gradually quickened his pace; his free hand reached for your clit, rubbing circles on it, and you cried tears of euphoria-as he fucked you-mindlessly raptured by an overload of stimulation. you felt your cunt clench around his thick cock, and how that coil in your belly tightened. you opened your mouth.

“ _eren-”_ was all you could yell before your body burst into a seismic orgasm. you let out sobs, mixed with moans, and your body shook tremendously as you involuntarily squirted-wetting the sheets beneath you. eren watched as you unraveled before him in complete shock; the way you were reduced into nothing, but a trembling, sobbing and mumbling mess made his dick twitch.

the feeling of you suctioning him, beckoning for his semen drove him to the edge. eren’s mind went blank, and all responsible thoughts or intentions of pulling out disappeared as loads of his warm, sticky cum filled your stretched hole. you let out a yelp as you felt him release inside you, your eyes rolling back for a few seconds; an almost inaudible giggle escaped your lips as your body went completely limp and dropped against the bed.

cum dripped from your hole, a sight eren would keep in his mind forever. he stood still, watching as your back rose and fell as you tried to catch your breath. he decided to drop beside you, comfort you, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear; but when he saw your face, you were already asleep. he laughed while yawning.

 _maybe sleeping is a good idea for me too,_ he thought to himself. and before he knew it, he was snuggled up to you, snoring away.


End file.
